


I fell in love with an idiot

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Short One Shot, levi has a burning dick, poor levi, this is a nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi just wanted to work, Eren wanted Subway, and now Levi has a burning penis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I fell in love with an idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Hello! This is my first fan fiction, at least published on this site. I saw a list of AU's on tumblr and this is the 'I bribed you with oral sex to get me Subway and you wanted it right after I got done eating and I just ate peppers'.   
> Enjoy!

“Come on, Levi! Pleeease!” Eren begged for what seemed like the thousandth time. Levi looked over at his boyfriend and made an annoyed grunting sound before he turned back to his paper work. Levi lifted his head up for a moment to hear a loud thud against the floor. He raised one of his eyebrows as he watched his boyfriend of three years crawling over towards his desk right before he laid his head down on Levi’s thigh. He looked at the younger man with distaste written across his face as he grumbled out, “I’m working, Brat. If you want Subway so bad get off your lazy ass and go get it.”   
Eren pouted, jutting out his lower lip with a frown on his handsome face. Levi’s heart fluttered in his chest while he looked at his adorable piece of shit.   
“Please?” Eren whined, giving the full puppy dog look now.   
Levi sighed as he leaned back in his leather chair and crossed his arms over his chest, “What’s in it for me?”   
Eren pouted silently for a few moments before he perked up, lifting his head off of Levi’s lap to look at him with a hopeful expression.   
“I’ll give you the best blow job of your life.” Eren stated with a grin as he rubbed Levi’s thighs, resorting to the one thing he knew Levi would never turn down. Levi swallowed harshly as he watched Eren’s hands rub up and down Levi’s jean covered thighs.   
He finally sighed as he gently pushed his boyfriend away in order to stand up.   
“As soon as you’re finished I want my payment.” Levi snapped as he grabbed his black peacoat, grey scarf, and grey gloves in order to stay warn from the harsh blizzard that kept raging on outside.   
Eren nodded quickly as he leaped up to wrap his arms around Levi’s neck, leaning down in order to kiss the older man excitedly.   
Levi kissed him back, slowly opening his mouth and just as he was starting to get into it, Eren pulled back with a peck to his lips.   
“You better go now before it gets worse.” The little shit said to Levi, causing him to frown and mumble under his breath something about useless brats who couldn’t feed themselves.   
So, in order to satisfy his whiny boyfriend, Levi trudged down three blocks to the nearest Subway while the snow storm only intensified. The entire way there he was cursing the heavens, Mother Nature, and Eren’s never ending pit of a stomach.   
Twenty minutes later, Eren was bounding up to the front door in order to pull the nearly frozen man into his arms as he sprayed little pecks all over the others face.   
Levi rolled his eyes and shoved Eren’s face away from his as he proceeded to thrust the disgusting looking Subway sandwich into Eren’s arms. Levi scrunched up his face as he watched Eren tare through the plastic bag and the wrapping in order to reach the food.   
Levi tried to make himself feel disgusted as he watched Eren devour the overflowing sandwich, but no matter what he thought, everything Eren did was stupidly adorable to him. As soon as he took the last bite of his sandwich, Levi said with a blank expression, “Blow job. Right now.”   
Eren swallowed down the last bits of his food as he looked at Levi in disbelief, “I can’t even finish my sandwich?”   
“You just did.”  
“You’re so classy.”  
“A deal is a deal. Your mouth, my dick. Let’s make it happen.” Levi said with a firm nod. Eren watched in awe as Levi stood up and dropped his pants, looking at Eren impatiently.   
Eren felt a small smirk cross his face as he rolled his eyes and dropped to his knees.   
Levi was in pure bliss for about a minute in a half before he noticed something was off. He felt a tingling sensation in his dick, however, not a sensation from the pleasure Eren was giving him. No, instead this was a slow burn. The burn quickly grew, causing Levi to leap up with a yell, making Eren tumble back onto his ass.   
“Fucking shit!” Levi shouted as his hand covered his crotch. Eren looked at him confused as Levi looked at him horrified, “Fucking shit!”   
“What?! Babe, what is it?” Eren demanded as he stood up worried.   
“You-you had peppers on your sandwich! You didn’t fucking wash your mouth! Fucking hell, my dick!”   
Recognition dawned on Eren then.   
He just gave Levi a blow job after eating a sandwich filled with red peppers. Eren looked around anxiously before he quickly darted into the kitchen.   
“What are you doing?! Don’t leave me with this pepper dick!” Levi called out in agony as the pain only worsened. He was positive that he was in love with an idiot then when Eren returned with a glass of milk and pushed it into Levi’s hand.   
“What is this?” Levi demanded as he doubled over slightly from the scorching pain.   
“Well, if it works in your mouth, maybe it’ll help with your penis too! Put it in there!” Eren commanded while Levi stared at him horrified.   
“You watch me to put my dick in a glass of milk?” Levi asked in disbelief, Eren nodded instantly.   
“Just try!” Eren grumbled as he swatted Levi’s hands away and grabbed his dick with his own hands. Eren forced his penis into the glass and to this day Levi will still deny the fact that the glass of milk helped sooth the pain of his burning organ. From then on out, every time Eren went to give him a blow job he made him use mouthwash first.


End file.
